


Smile Flower

by soakedmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Childhood Friends, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soakedmin/pseuds/soakedmin
Summary: Wonwoo, as an awkward child, never thought that he would gain a friend since all he cared about was his gameboy.Not until Chan came.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 38





	Smile Flower

**Author's Note:**

> hello! and i'm back with a fluff fic after god knows how long. i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> also i did not know what to put as a title so i just wrote smile flower in there because i thought the lyrics suited the fic IDEK. hope you dont mind.

Wonwoo was eight when he first met their new neighbors.

He did not pay that much attention since he was busy with his gameboy, plus the fact that their neighbors usually leave the neighborhood after several months. Why pay much attention when they will leave sooner or later, right?

He just knew that their last name was Lee and the first time they formally met, they brought the seafood stew and some fried chicken for him and his sister since they do not eat seafood.

He also knew that the kid across their house was an only child, therefore he has no one to play with. Wonwoo's mother would bug him to play with the child but he just says no. It's not like he hates the other kid. It's just that, he does not know how to talk or even look at the kid. You see, Wonwoo was awkward as a kid. His sister would always tease him about that and he would always agree.

That's why when Wonwoo saw a kid standing and smiling brightly in front of him, he was actually surprised.

Wonwoo was awkward but he was not rude. He let the child in and told his mother. To his surprise, his mother already knew that the kid was coming since she was the one who told him to go and play with her youngest son. Wonwoo got mad, of course, but he did not let it show or else his mother would get his gameboy and he does not want that to happen.

Wonwoo was left with no choice but to talk and tour the kid, who was named Chan, to their humble abode. They first check the rooms upstairs, then the living room, kitchen, and dining room downstairs, and lastly, the garden outside their house. The said garden was filled with flowers and plants but there was one pot that took Chan's attention. It was empty but it has soil and it was recently watered.

"Is there a plant present there?" Chan asked as he pointed at the pot.

"I... I don't know." Wonwoo answered honestly. Satisfied with the older's answer, Chan just nodded. They checked on the other pots when they heard Wonwoo's mother calling them for a snack. They turn their backs, leaving the garden the way it was before. Little did they know that the pot earlier grew a tiny plant with two leaves, side by side.

\---

Wonwoo was sixteen when he first punched a person.

Well, it was not a punch. It was a sloppy try of a punch but it did seem to hurt the person he hit so he couldn't care less. 

Instead of feeling guilty, he rather feels satisfied. He feels a sense of proudness flowing in his system. 

"I told you not to hit him but you still did! Look at your hand!" Chan reprimanded him.

He just scoffed. "I couldn't let him say that stuff to you."

"I told you, I can handle it." Chan said while damping a cotton with alcohol on Wonwoo's hand. The older hissed at the pain he felt.

"You sound like you're a lot older than me," Wonwoo chuckled. "For your information, I'm still three years older than you so that means you're just thirteen."

"I'm well aware of my age so you don't have to remind me," Chan argued. "And yes, you were born earlier, but that doesn't mean that you're more mature."

"So you're explicitly saying that you're more mature than me?"

"Wow congratulations Mr. Jeon Wonwoo for patching up the things that I wanted to say."

"And you're telling me that you're more mature? Nice try, Lee Chan. Nice try."

\---

Wonwoo was eighteen when he had to leave to attend the university.

"You ready to go?" Wonwoo's mother asked before putting his luggage and things in the trunk of the car.

Wonwoo was about to answer when he heard a loud scream from across their house and from the scream, he already knew who it was.

"You're leaving already?" Chan asked, already teary eyed.

Wonwoo chuckled then patted the younger's head. "Yeah, genius. Isn't it obvious?"

"You're leaving me alone!" Chan puts his hands on his face then he wails. Wonwoo chuckled before pulling the younger into a hug.

"I won't be gone for too long," He assures the crying boy. "I'll be back before you know it."

Chan cries louder than he used to. He leans his head onto Wonwoo's chest and the older just rubbed his back. 

Seeing Chan cry made Wonwoo's heart tingle. All he wanted to do at that moment was to stop the younger from crying. If he could've, he would've, but it was a choice that he had to take. Even if it meant leaving his family, his friend, and the comfort that he used to have.

"See you soon, kid." Wonwoo hugged Chan tighter then he let go.

\---

Wonwoo was twenty-one when Chan surprised him at his dorm.

His eyes were opened wide when he saw Chan's figure, standing proudly in front of him.

"Hi, I guess?" Chan started while he waved his hands.

"What are you doing here?" The question sounded rude but that was not really the intention of Wonwoo. He was just curious as to why would Chan visit him there.

"Oh, so no one told you yet?" Chan teased him with an eyebrow raised.

"Obviously," Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "You know what, just answer my question."

"At least have the decency to let me enter?" The younger gave him a blank look. "Goodness it's been years and you didn't even change."

Wonwoo scoffed before moving to give Chan the space to enter. That was when he noticed that the younger has brought some of his luggage and his favorite plushie.

When Chan closed the door, he turned to Wonwoo. "So, is it obvious now why I'm here?" The older did not answer. Instead, he sat on the couch. 

"Oh come on, show some enthusiasm. Aren't you happy to see me here?" Chan questioned him.

"Let me process things first before you ask me questions."

Few minutes passed and Wonwoo sat straight. "So, you're living with me?"

"Yeah."

"And you'll be in the same university as me?"

"Yeah."

"And we'll share this dorm?"

"Yeah."

"And we'll share rooms?"

"Yea– wait no!"

"But there's only one room though."

"I can sleep on the couch." Chan answered.

"But it's uncomfortable. Your back might hurt." Wonwoo said with a hint of worry in his voice.

Chan chuckled. "I can live."

"Why would you even want to stay in this trash of a dorm?" Wonwoo asked the younger.

"Simple," Chan confidently said. "Because I want to be with you."

\---

Wonwoo was still twenty-one when he knew that he has feelings for his friend.

It did not come as a shock to him though. It was more like an acceptance of his long indenial of the things he felt whenever he thinks about Chan. 

What came as a shock to him though was the arm slung on his chest and a foot tangled onto his.

You see, the night that Chan moved in, Wonwoo cannot choke down the fact that Chan was uncomfortably lying on the sofa while he was on a perfectly spacious bed, so he went out of the room and almost dragged the younger boy's body to sleep on the bed.

"But hyung..." Chan tried contesting but Wonwoo was persistent.

"Us two can fit. You have nothing to worry about." Wonwoo layed on the other side of the bed, turning off the lamp on his side. Chan was reluctant in laying on the bed but he soon lied down as well.

Their backs were facing each other but that didn't stop the younger from muttering a small 'good night' and 'thank you' to the older. Wonwoo just hummed and slept after hearing the younger's words.

\---

Wonwoo was twenty-five when knew about Chan's feelings.

But it wasn't something made out from fairytales. It wasn't also made out from a formal confession that the younger made.

It was made out of five vodka shots, and a drunk but fully awake Wonwoo.

Chan clung Wonwoo's arm onto his shoulders for him to be able to carry the older towards their shared room. It has been years, but they still haven't changed their living situation.

Chan laid Wonwoo on his side of the bed and started unbuttoning the older's clothes because it reeks of alcohol. He changed them into something comfortable then he removed the other's shoes and socks. He also pulled the blanket across Wonwoo's body to make him feel warm.

After doing all of those things, Chan stayed at his position and stared at the sleeping man. There were so many things going on his mind but the thing that prevailed was Wonwoo's plump lips that he wants to put against his.

Oh god, that's the alcohol talking, Chan thought but he can't seem to remove his stare at those lips. He took a deep breath and fought himself. Chan was thinking Wonwoo's asleep anyways so what he was about to do was a secret that only he would keep. He was totally against the idea but there he was, leaning more towards the older's face.

Then he connected their lips for a brief moment then he immediately pulled away. It was short but he felt all of the electricity in his body, freely and rapidly flowing in him. Chan never thought of himself doing that yet there he was, face centimeters away from Wonwoo after stealing a kiss.

Chan panicked after realizing what he did. He stood up from his position and immediately went out of the room because he feels suffocated with the air that was radiating.

After Chan slammed the door, Wonwoo opened his eyes and touched his lips. The moment was short but it felt so surreal and raw. And after feeling that, he knew what he was supposed to do.

He went out of the room, hoping that Chan was there. And to his surprise, he was. The younger was on a corner, continously hitting his head on his knees. Wonwoo pulled Chan from the floor and then he hugged him.

"Hyung..." Chan spoke but Wonwoo shushed him. He just let their bodies be pressed together and Wonwoo couldn't ask for more.

"I like you," Wonwoo started. "I don't know since when but yeah, I like you." Chan pulled away from Wonwoo and his face showed confusion.

"Also, I know that you stole a kiss from me. Didn't peg you to be like that," Wonwoo teased the younger. Chan hit him on the chest and he just chuckled. "It's okay, I liked it."

"Now, you say it to me, face to face."

"I like you, hyung." Chan shyly said.

"There. It wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" Wonwoo chuckled and pulled Chan for another hug.

The memory was not ideal but both of them couldn't even care. For as long as they have each other, they couldn't ask anything for more.


End file.
